Heart of the Dragon
by scotterson34
Summary: Drake Laurelson doesn't know who he is. Waking up with amnesia just outside Bayville, and figuring out he's a mutant, he is really confused. Told in his point of view, he has to deal with new friends, his powers, all trying to find out who he truly is.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick note, this story is set about a year post-Apocalypse final battle.**

**Also. DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION. ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS.**

Rain. I could feel it all around me, but I didn't know where I was. A sharp pain came from the back of my head. I could feel a bump there. Somebody had hit me. I didn't know who or what. In fact, I didn't know anything. Lying here, I have amnesia. I have absolutely no idea where I am, or anything about myself. I slowly open my eyes to the downpour. Rain peltingoff me, and it was very cold for it was nighttime in what I'm thinking to be late October. I could've been wrong. Strange thing, I remember the date, but I couldn't even remember my own name. I sit up. I'm in a ditch by the side of the road, my body halfway covered by water. I see in the distance a city of some kind in the valley. A city with bright glowing lights, making me feel warm inside.

Suddenly, lightning flashes, lighting up the area as if it were day. And in that split second, I see where I am. A sign in front of me reads Bayville City Limits. Bayville. I shiver. Bayville is in New York. I don't know whether I lived here all my life, or I somehow I got here. Then, I notice something on my lap. It was some plastic card lying half submerged in water. It was an identification card. Drake Laurelson. That's what's on it. That was my name. I forget everything about myself except my name. How ironic.

I stand up. Holding the I.D., I am determined. Determined to find out who I really was. Lightning again. I see a small beaten down shack, no bigger than a garage. I go inside. With rain pouring, I stand inside the warm confines of the garage, waiting for the morning, waiting for the new day and hopefully the chance to remember who I truly was.

Morning. Rays of sunlight fade into the slats in the shack, warming it with an orange glow. I step outside and stare out into the sun in the west. Wait, west? I can't believe it. I slept through the entire day. I guess I was really tired. I shake my head. I guess the only place I have left to go is Bayville. My clothes were still a little damp from the night before, but I guess eighteen hours had mostly dried them out. I'm glad I don't stink too. I can't remember when I had my last shower, but it doesn't seem like too long ago, judging by my smell. I reach the outskirts of the city with the sun starting to dip below the horizon. I guess it was evening after all. Oh well. I need new shelter. Someplace warm. The shack was not enough to keep me warm. Another thing comes to my attention. A deep rumbling, somewhere deep inside me. I'm hungry. I have not eaten in a while. But, the sun's setting fast. I gotta find shelter quick. I spot an old construction yard. I duck under the sign, and get into the old wooden building that looked like it used to be the command post for the yard. Now it was just a lonely shell of a building, leaning sadly on it's old foundations. It really is not that old, but it was not in use anymore. I lay down on the cold wood floor beneath me and try to get some sleep as night truly sets in.

A burning smell tinged my nostrils. I slowly open my eyes. A burning beam crashes to the ground beside. I jump up from the ground. The building's on fire! I don't know how it happened, but it happened. I look for an exit, but all I see is flames everywhere. The heat is intense. Almost unbearable. I can almost feel my skin searing off. Now the fire's all around me on the floor. It's burning the floor around me. "AHHHHHHHH!" I scream out in extreme agony and searing heat as I can feel myself falling, falling, falling. Then, I'm out cold.

Dreams swirl around me. I'm in a dark room. I see a bald man in a wheelchair and a tall African woman with white hair standing in a huge expansive room. A computer screen shows. It shows a picture of me.

"I don't get it," The woman said, "how could there be no information about him."

"Be at peace," The wheelchair man said, "if cerebro can't find info on our new friend, then it must've been erased. I don't know who though. And he can't tell us either. He has amnesia."

"That's terrible."

"It truly is." Then I could feel the bald man talking to me. In my head somehow. "Be at peace Drake. You are safe." That's all I heard before the dream faded from view.

I woke up. I'm in a bed. I don't get it. Somehow I survived a fiery doom in that building. But how? I don't understand at all. I clear my head and look at my surroundings. It looks like a hospital, but it's not. No nurses. No anyone. The room outside is desolate. I start to panic. I'm in a strange place. Then, I see the bald wheelchair and the African woman enter my room.

"Hello Drake," he says

"Where am I? And who are you? What am I doing here?" I ramble about in absolute fear.

"Be calm Drake. You are safe here. My name is Professor Xavier, and this is Ororo Monroe, also known as Storm. I have brought you to my mansion."

I lean back and fall of the opposite side of my bed. My clothes are barely charred. How can this be? I burned to death in the fire. Didn't I? Can't be? "How am I still alive?" I say, starting to get angry. I don't know why I'm angry. But it's burning inside of me.

"Calm down Drake. You're angry," Storm says. I don't care if I'm angry. I survived a fiery doom only to be here. Why?

"Tell me!" I exclaim. I feel something weird. My body is changing. How I don't know. But, I did feel myself getting stronger, faster, smarter. I finish transforming. Don't ask me how I was able to that I was even changing. I have no idea.

"This is why we brought you here Drake," Professor Xavier says. I look down at my hands and gasp. Hard green scales now covered my arms and hands. Strong claws extend out from my fingers. The scales extend all the way down to my feet. My clothes are gone, replace with a skin tight pair of shorts extending to my knees. Two elegant yet powerful wings extend out from my back. I know what I am. I'm half-human, half-dragon. I don't know anything about myself, but I do know one thing. One thing I had not expected, that I never expected.

I was a mutant.

**Good first chapter huh. Thank you for reading. Please review nicely about what you thought about. And please submit OCs for villans.**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving in

**I still need OCs for villains. Review if you have an idea. I need name, power, mutant name, reason for being evil, age, background info. Please submit.**

Me, a mutant. I really can't believe it. I stare out toward the professor and Storm. I am so confused.

"It's alright Drake," the professor said.

"Alright? How is it alright?" I ask in a mix of anger, rage, confusion, and frightened, "I'm a mutant!"

"Drake you have to calm down," the professor continues, "I believe your powers heighten your quick to anger attribute. Try calming down."

I do. I slow my breathing. I feel my anger subside. I am in control now. My powers are under my conscious control. I voluntarily activate the spot in my brain that I believe would change me back. I'm right. I watch as the scales and claws slowly disappear, being replaced by my normal clothes. "Whoa," I say.

"Very good Drake. You have made your first step in learning to control your powers."

"But I don't even know what powers I have, besides turning into that weird dragon thing."

"That's why you're here Drake. To learn about your powers, and how to use them for the good of mankind. Drake, I would like to personally invite you to stay here at my school for gifted youngsters. What do you say?"

"So, I get to choose?"

"Yes, it's completely up to you."

I really don't know. I don't know who he is at all, but he seems like an honest man. I don't really wanna go back to the shed, or the burned building. This is my best shot to learn about myself and my powers.

"I accept," I say.

"Good. Ororo, would you please take Drake to a spare room. Then we'll give him the tour," Xavier says.

"Of course. Follow me Drake," she says.

I follow her out of the medical room. She walks into an elevator, and I walk in after her. I stare at the buttons. We were at B5. That's incredible. We're five stories underground. The escalator moves up toward one. Then, the doors open to an expansive mansion. I walk forward and find myself in the front hall.

"Amazing isn't it?" Storm asks.

"Yeah it is…" I trail off. I'm absolutely breathless. This is where I get to live now. That Professor guy must be super rich.

"Let me show you to your room," She says.

She walks upstairs and down a long hallway. Halfway through, she stops. She pulls a key out of her pants pocket and opens the door. I walk inside. I have a bed, dresser, mirror, and not much else. So much for the idea of the professor being rich.

"Sorry about the room," Storm says, "Professor Xavier did not expect you. That's why we have to give you the spare room now. Once we get a new room ready, you can move in."

Ok, maybe he is rich. I still don't know.

"Now," she says, "time to some other people who are here."


	3. Chapter 3: New friends and powers

Great. I don't really wanna meet people. I just learned I was a  
>mutant. I need at least a few minutes to gather my thoughts. But no, I<br>don't get any. Oh well.  
>"attention students," professor Xavier said over the<br>intercom, "I would like you all to meet in the dining room to meet our  
>new student."<br>I'm guessing that's me.  
>"Ready?" Storm asks.<br>"Nope," I reply, "but let's do this."  
>I hear chatter before we even get there. Storm pushes me<br>through a door, and suddenly we're facing multiple teenagers talking  
>amongst themselves. As soon as I get there, they all stop talking an<br>look at me. I suddenly get really nervous, and I stand there not  
>knowing what to do next.<br>"Welcome," says a voice behind me. I look back and see  
>Professor Xavier wheeling up next to me. "I would like you all to meet<br>our newest student, Drake Laurelson. Now, I want you all to come up  
>and introduce yourself.<br>"hello mine friend," on guy says to me in an unmistakable  
>German accent, "my name is Kurt Wagner."<br>Then, a girl with long brown hair comes up to me. "It's  
>like, totally cool to meet you drake. I'm Kitty," she said.<br>"Hey. I'm rogue," a goth girl says to me. Great. A German, a  
>valley girl, and a goth, all in the first three people. This is<br>certainly going to be interesting. Other teens introduce themselves.  
>Evan, Amara, Sam, Ray, Bobby, Tabitha, and Jamie. They all greet me.<br>"These four are my top students," Xavier says pointing to  
>Evan, Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt, "We also have four teachers who aren't<br>here at the moment. They are away on business."  
>With a loss of interest, all the students file out of the<br>room, leaving me alone with the professor. "Now," he says, "I want you  
>to test out your powers.<p>

A minute later, I'm standing alone in a place Xavier calls  
>"the danger room". I don't know why. Xavier is in a room directly<br>above, looking over the entire area. "ok drake," Xavier says to me  
>telepathically, "I want you to change into your dragon form." I try. I<br>search for that area in my mind that I used to change last time. Found  
>it. I can feel the power coming from it. I activate it.<br>I can feel it working. The scales appear on my body. I'm now  
>in full dragon mode. Then, I notice something I had not before. Two<br>horns stick out of my hair at least six inches.  
>"Excellent Drake. Now, I want you to figure out your other<br>powers."  
>I think. I can feel my mind. It's smarter, faster thinking. I<br>knew it. Dragons can breathe fire.  
>"Good Drake."<br>Whoops. I guess Xavier eavesdropped on my thoughts. I gotta  
>be more careful. A red target pops in front of me. I stand in a<br>stance. I gotta figure this out. I breathe in, then exhale sharply. A  
>ball a fire rockets out of my mouth, exploding the target in a burst<br>of incinerating flame. Awesome.  
>"Very good Drake. Very good."<br>Xavier's right. That was incredible. Another target pops up.  
>If I could do a fireball, perhaps I could do a stream of fire, like a<br>flamethrower. I inhale, then I exhale harshly, but continuously. A  
>steady stream of fire comes out of my mouth, burning the target with<br>the searing flames. Even better.  
>I step back and thrust my hand forward, hoping I had fire<br>hand powers. Not quite. My sharp claws shoot out of my fingers and  
>impale what's left of the target. Even as I look, the claws grow back<br>until they're normal size. Cool.

Now to flying. It's obvious I can fly because I have wings. I flap them with caution for a few minutes, then flap harder, catching the air with their mighty span. I'm immediately air born. I slow down to glide before I hit the ceiling, and soon I'm circling the danger room over and over. My technique is sloppy though. Looks like I'm gonna have to get used to my powers.

Now to the dangerous part. Landing. I slow up to try to land softly, but it doesn't work. I come in too fast, hit the ground hard, and go sliding fast into the side of the room with a jarring impact. I'm dazed for a moment, but my powers apparently give me more pain tolerance.

"I think that's enough for today," Xavier says, "but I think you'll fit in just fine here."

**I know these past few chapters have been kinda slow, but don't worry. The next chapter is gonna be huge, and set up a lot of stuff for the story. I do apologize in advance if it takes me a long time to upload it, but I will try to do it in a timely manner.**

** Also, I still need OCs for villains. So please, review your ideas. I need their name, age, power, mutant name, reason for being evil, and personal background. PLEASE REVIEW YOUR IDEAS.**


	4. Chapter 4: A new friend

A month. It's been a month since I lost my memory and found out I was a mutant. It's hard to believe it's already been a month because that time has flown by. In that time I've developed my powers a lot. I've figured out I have bullet proof scales too. It's pretty cool. My flying powers had also increased. Like here for example. Right now, I'm floating about 100 feet above the institute. I'm using small updrafts and air currents to keep me aloft, barely moving my wings at all. I've also met Xavier's four other teachers. Hank McCoy, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, and Logan. They're pretty cool. Then, Xavier's thoughts come on in my head. "Drake, I need you to come to the Cerebro room immediately." I don't really know the Professor's urgency, but I need to go. I take one last look at the sunset, breathing in the freedom of flight.

Below me, I see Ray and Amara. I'm gonna scare them. I fold my wings into my body, and I instantly plummet to the ground. I hit the ground hard right in front of them. "AHHHHH!" Amara screams. Ray's hands crackle with electricity as he activates his powers. I'm alright by the way. A cool thing is that I can fall from a great height, and not even feel the impact with the ground.

"Don't scare us like that Drake!" Ray exclaims, still pretty angry. At least Amara calmed down. I just chuckle, then run inside the mansion, deactivating my dragon form as I go. I head into the cerebro room. Scott and Kurt are in there along with Xavier who is has the cerebro helmet on.

"Hey guys," I say.

"Hey," Scott says.

"Welcome Drake," Xavier says.

"Why am I here?" I ask.

"I'm glad you asked Drake. Cerebro has picked up a mutant signature. But, since this is a new system, it's having problems. We usually would be able to pick up a mutant's name, but we have nothing. All we know is that this mutant is hiding somewhere in Central Park in New York City. You're here Drake because you have heightened senses. You can see, hear, smell, taste, and touch better than almost anyone else here, so we need you're help to find our missing mutant. Scott and Kurt are going too."

"Awesome," I say.

"Ready to go?" Scott says.

"Let's do it."

Scott, Kurt, and I walk through the mansion to the X-Jet. We climb in and buckle up. Scott punches the throttle and we rocket out of a secret cave, and up into the air. Within a couple minutes, we're heading toward Manhattan.

It's dark by the time we reach the city. The dazzling lights brighten the skyline. But, we're not alone. Three military jets have trailed us. "I need to get them off of us," Scott says, "Kurt, you and Drake need to teleport down to Central Park and find the mutant.

"Got it. Hold on tight mine friend," Kurt says. He then grabs my hand, and suddenly the plane disappears, and we're on the ground in the park. I fall over out of dizziness. "Vhoa, are you alright?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say.

"Vhat's the plan?"

"Ok, I'm going to go that way, and you go this way. Search you're entire area of the park."

"Let's do it."

Kurt heads off in one direction, and I head the other. In five minutes, I find myself on the edge of a lake. I walk around until I find a small outcropping of rock. Something doesn't sound right. It's like a small wailing. Wait. It's somebody crying. It's really somebody crying. I check out the outcropping. I gasp.

Inside the small cave, is a girl who looked about my age. But, she was different. From her back, I saw her long black hair fall to her waist as she was on her knees. Greyish dark feathers protruded out of her back and arms creating wings. I couldn't believe it. This was the mutant we had been looking for.

This girl is doubled over in sobs that rock her entire body. From the way it looks, she's cold, tired, and very sad. "Hello," I say. The girl gets up and turns around. She gasps. I guess she wasn't expecting to see me. Yeah, she's definitely cold. All she's wearing is a sports bra, and shorts. Looks like she just came from the gym. Her face is red from the cold, and her lips are blue.

"Who are you?" she asks, trying to keep her composure.

"I'm someone who's here to help," I reply. She backs up. Dang, I gotta convince her that I'm a good guy. "My name's Drake Laurelson," I say, trying to be as friendly as humanly possible, "What's yours?"

"Aviana. Aviana Hartwick."

"Nice to meet you Aviana. You look really cold."

"Uh-huh," She says, and just then, she begins to shiver uncontrollably.

"I'll help, be right back."

I walk out of the cave toward the nearest tree. I hope this works. I've been learning how to change only part of my body into dragon form. I slowly work it till my right forearm is covered in scales. My claws also appear. It works.

I jump high into the air, slicing down the bottom branches. A stack of wood crashes to the ground. I pick it up and carry it back to Aviana. She has a questioning look on her face as I carry the wood into the cave and set it down.

"What are you going to do with that?" she asks.

"Aviana, I'm like you. Ok, not exactly like you. But, I am a mutant." I say. She gasps again. She looks scared. "Watch this," I say. I blow a small stream of fire onto the logs, engulfing them in the flame. When I finish, the logs are burning pleasantly. Aviana takes a cautious step forward, then sits down next to the fire, warming her up.

"Aviana, you know you're going to have to tell your parents."

"I know. Thank you Drake for helping me."

"No problem." I contact Kurt and Scott, and we all meet up at Aviana's house. I had given her my long coat to cover up her feathers and wings. The hood was up too so no one would recognize her.

"This is it," Aviana gulped, "Let's do it." I reached up and rang the doorbell.

A tall and thin woman came up to the door. "Can I help you?" she asks in a polite and gentle tone.

"Yes ma'am, I came to talk to you about your daughter, Aviana." Scott says.

"Do you know where she is?" the woman asks, a frantic look in her eyes.

"I think we need to talk. Can we step in?"

"Sure." The woman led us into her house and into the family room where a middle aged man was sitting on the couch, most likely Aviana's father.

"I didn't know we're having guests," he said surprised.

"I'm sorry dear. It was so sudden," she replies.

"Ok," he said as he stood up, "my name's Dan Hartwick." He thrust out his hand to shake ours.

"Scott Summers."

"Kurt Wagner."

"Drake Laurelson." We all said in turn as we shook his hand.

"And I'm Sue Hartwick," the woman said, "now, who's that behind you."

"We'll get to that in a minute," I blurted out.

"So, you know about where Aviana is?" Sue asks.

"That's what we were getting to," I say. Aviana's hands had to be kept by her side under her coat because of her wings, so I lifted the hood off her head.

"Hello Mom and Dad," she said.

"Aviana!" they both exclaim.

"Wait, don't come any closer," Aviana says. Her parents stop coming toward her. "There's something I need to talk to you about." Aviana unzips the zipper of the coat from the inside, and it falls away, revealing her wings and feathers. Her parents gasp. Sue faints backward into Dan's arms, and she weakly sits down on the couch.

"You're a mutant," they say.

"Yes. I am." Aviana says, putting her head down in shame.

"There is something you could do about it," Scott butts in, "The Xavier Institute is a place where Aviana can learn to control her powers and not be afraid of mutant-haters."

"I've heard of it," Sue says, still trying to take it in, "Ok. Ok. Aviana, go with them to their institute."

"Really?" Aviana asks.

"Yes."

Aviana smiles happily, the first time I had ever seen her smile. She ran upstairs to what I think was her room. I was successful. I found the mutant, but more importantly, I had found a friend.


	5. Chapter 5: A villain appears

High school. Not the best thing in the world. Bayville High is actually not a bad school. It's been more than a month since I lost my memory. I'm really starting to fit in here. Aviana is too. She fit in perfectly too. And it's only been her first few days.

Me, her, Kitty, and Kurt are walking down the hallway toward our first class. I see a girl at the end of the hall followed by her entourage.

"Who's that?" Aviana asks.

"Mira. She's like totally the most popular girl in the school," Kitty says.

Mira. Pretty face. Opposite of her attitude. All she cared about was her popularity. Nothing else. It was really sickening me. Luckily for me and Aviana, she had not had any contact with us yet.

"Oh, you must be new here."

I spoke to soon.

Mira walked over to us, her so called "friends" falling close behind. "What's your name?" she asks in a snooty tone.

"Aviana."

"Ok. Let me tell you how we do things here Aviana. I'm the most important girl in the school. You do whatever I tell you. If you don't, I ruin you socially." Mira says.

"And what if we don't," I butt in.

"You're Drake right? I actually sort of like you Drake. But, don't get in my way. A good idea Drake is that you shouldn't hang around those horrible mutants," she says, nodding toward Kitty and Kurt. She then walks away, wagging her hips in the "I'm better than you" way.

I can feel my rage rise. She insults my best friends, then walks away as if nothing had happened.

Aviana grabs my arm. "Let her go. She's not worth it," she says. I still feel angry, but Aviana's right.

When school gets over, I decide to walk into downtown Bayville. I had been in it before, and I really wanted to check it out. Something doesn't feel right. I hear a lot of yelling. The hair on the back of my hair tingles. I gotta find out. I turn a corner and gasp. At the end of the street, tens of people are holding signs and shouting. I casually walk down to them, trying not to attract attention to myself. It's bad alright. All the signs say something like "Mutants, go home!" and "I hate mutants." It's appalling. I walk up to one guy near the front.

"What's going on here?" I ask him.

"We're the Mutant Hating Committee," he said, "today is the day we protest."

I can't believe this guy is talking to me, a mutant. How ironic. I decide to take a direct approach. "Why do you hate mutants?" I ask.

"Why? Are you saying you're on the mutants' side?"

"I'm not saying I'm for or against him. I'm just trying to figure out why some people hate mutants and others like them."

"Ok. I hate mutants because they're bad. They wreck buildings, cause property damage, and overall are an abomination to society." His words hurt. This guy doesn't even care about anything.

Problems occur. Somewhere near me a car explodes. Everybody jumps. I scan the crowd. A guy stands thirty feet in front of the crowd. Looks to be eighteen. A fireball appears in his hand. He shoots it and it barely misses the crowd. I look around. There's no way out. The whole crowd is trapped against the buildings. "See!" The man yells next to me, "This is why we should hate mutants."

I have to stop this. I'm the only one. "I'll give you one reason why you shouldn't hate mutants. Me." A shocked look appears on his face. Guess he didn't know. Before he could utter a syllable, I stepped out of the crowd to face the man.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"You can call me Blaze," he says in a thick, unmistakably Russian accent.

"Ok, Blaze, that's it. You ain't hurting these people."

"That's vhat you think." Another fireball appeared in his hand. He fired. At me. I change. I can't see a thing. I look up. I'm uninjured. Cool, that means fire doesn't hurt me. Blaze's face is in shock, and I hear gasps behind me. I guess people are a little shocked.

"W-who are you?" Blaze stuttered, trying to regain his composure. Great, I gotta think of a mutant name on the spot.

"I'm Drago," I say, quickly thinking. The fight continues. Blaze launches another fireball. I dodge. I launch my own back. It hits him in the face. The heat doesn't affect him, but the force does. He's thrown back a couple feet, and he regains his balance. Too late for him though. I use my inhuman speed to cross the gap in a matter of two seconds. I kick him square in the chest, then slam my fist into his face. He drops limply, completely unconscious.

I look around. People around me staring in stunned silence. This isn't right. I hear a van behind me. Great, news people. They're out of their van and running toward me. I'm out. I flee behind me, taking off into the air.

I'm heading toward the mansion as fast as I can. I slam into the lawn and quickly change back. I dust off, and I walk inside like nothing even happened. Unfortunately, Xavier was waiting.

"Care to explain this?" he asks sternly, pointing to the TV. I look. It's the reporter Frank Lee.

"According to eyewitnesses, this mutant had green scales and wings and called himself Drago," he says, "According to one man, he's glad nobody was hurt and the fire throwing mutant was taken into police custody."

Xavier flips the TV off. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I just tried to save the people." I say.

"Don't be sorry," Xavier says, "You did a good job. Nobody was hurt, you saved the people, not much property was stolen, and you took down that villain efficiently and effectively. Well done."

"Thank you," I say, speechless. I had just saved many people who hated mutants, got a criminal arrested, and got a good job from Xavier. This mutant thing was turning out to be a good thing after all.


End file.
